Just
by Kurousa Hime
Summary: Warning:VSF,AU,gaje,ficbday for Saskey/Setidaknya dia masih disini/Bersamaku/Dalam keadaan hidup/Desah napas halus kembali menjawabku/Aku tersenyum,kemudian menaruh kepalaku tepat di tangannya/"Selamat ulang tahun, Sasuke-kun…"/with OMAKE/RnR?/923words


**Just**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Just © Kurousa Hime**

**Warnings: VSF (Very Short Fanfic), AU, gaje, typo, cacat**

**Selamat membaca!**

* * *

><p>Aku membuka pintu kaca itu perlahan-lahan. Hawa dingin menusuk sendi-sendiku ketika aku melangkahkan kaki memasuki ruangan dingin itu. Sehati-hati mungkin aku menutup pintu ruangan, lalu berjalan perlahan menuju ranjang putih yang terhalang tirai berwarna senada.<p>

Dia disana—terlelap dengan damainya.

Aku tersenyum seraya meraih bangku yang terletak di dekat tirai, lalu menyeret bangku itu hingga menghimpit ranjang. Setelah menduduki bangku yang juga bernuansa putih itu, aku memandangi dirinya.

Rambutnya yang hitam kebiruan dan lembut, terlihat jatuh dan membingkai wajah yang selalu terlihat datar dan _cool_ dengan rapi―dan ingatkan padaku tentang rambut emonya yang unik ala _chicken butt_; sepasang bola mata gelapnya tidak terlihat olehku, karena kini mereka tertutup oleh kelopak mata indah yang terpejam damai; hidung mancungnya kini terhalang masker oksigen, membuatku tidak leluasa menatapnya; bibir tipisnya yang jarang terlihat tersenyum berwarna agak mirip rambutku—walau kentara sekali terlihat pucat—tidak terkatup terlalu rapat, sehingga desah napas sedikit terdengar dari sana; kulitnya yang semula memang pucat kini makin memucat, namun keindahannya masih tetap sama bagiku; tubuh atletisnya yang sempurna semakin mengurus dari hari ke hari, membuatku miris setiap kali menatapnya.

Tanganku bergerak diam-diam menuju tangan kirinya yang berhiaskan infus. Tak terbayang olehku seperti apa rasanya ditusuk tiga jarum infus sekaligus—jika itu aku, aku pasti sudah memilih mati.

"Sasuke-_kun_…" aku membisikkan namanya dengan hati-hati. "Aku datang lagi…"

Tidak ada jawaban, tentu saja. Tapi cukup bagiku melihat dadanya yang naik-turun.

Setidaknya dia masih disini.

Bersamaku.

Dalam keadaan hidup.

"Hari ini hari ulang tahunmu, kau ingat?" aku kembali bersuara. Kali ini tanganku menggenggam erat tangan besarnya. "Karena itu, malam ini aku akan menemanimu semalaman di sini…"

Desah napas halus kembali menjawabku.

Aku tersenyum, kemudian menaruh kepalaku tepat di tangannya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sasuke-_kun_…"

**O W A R I**

* * *

><p><strong>O M A K E<strong>

Uchiha Sasuke sungguh sangat membenci situasi seperti ini. Bahkan selalu terulang terus-menerus jika bersama si aktris berambut merah muda tersebut.

Pria tertampan dikalangan artis muda yang baru naik daun itu mendesah. Tampak mengembun masker oksigennya dan tangan kirinya serasa mati rasa. Dahulu bahu kanannya, nah, sekarang tangan kirinya.

Demi _Kami-sama_! Apa dosa yang telah Sasuke perbuat pada aktris dengan rambut terunik tersebut hingga dia selalu tertimpa kesialan―selalu malah. Tangan kirinya berkedut menahan lelah. Dia goncangkan perlahan, namun tidak terbangun juga si pelaku―Haruno Sakura. Sasuke agak mencondongkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura. Tch, sialnya dia malah melihat bibir ranum Sakura―_ne_, tampak menggoda sekali.

Bibirnya agak condong hendak membisikan sesuatu sampai―

"SASUKE TEMEEE~!"

Teriakan yang super duper mengganggu itu sukses membuat Sasuke mengerang kesal. Kenapa sih?

"Wah, kau mau apa, Sasuke? Baru kelar syuting masa mau pacaran lagi?" si aktor dengan cengiran konyol itu mengejek Sasuke.

"Berisik kau, DOBE!" Sasuke menggerang menahan amarah.

"Gak di film itu, gak di film ini. Kalian selalu pacaran terus deh. Memang segitu nyamannya ya tidur di dekatmu? Aku juga maaaaauuuu!" si Namikaze Naruto itu berpose layaknya banci, membuat Sasuke merinding saja.

"Dia yang selalu tertidur jika di dekatku tahu!" Sasuke menjitak kepala Naruto, namun ternyata gerakan yang sederhana tersebut membuat kepala _bubble gum_ tersebut berpindah―hampir jatuh ke lantai.

Dengan sigap Sasuke menangkap kepalanya dan _foila_ dia berhasil. Naruto hanya tersenyum penuh arti dengan melihat perlakuan Sasuke pada Sakura. "Cieeeee~!" godanya.

Wajah Sasuke menimbulkan serabut merah muda namun tipis sekali. Aksi Naruto yang terus bersua "Cieee~ Cieee~" membuat si aktris terbangun dalam pelukan Sasuke. Dia tersentak kaget, dengan segera dia melepaskan diri dari Sasuke dengan wajah memerah. Sasuke dan Sakura jadi salting. Sakura menunduk menahan malu, Sasuke membuang wajahnya ke arah jendela dengan menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya.

"Cieee~ Putri tidurnya udah bangun, nih?" goda Naruto lagi yang kemudian mendapatkan dua bogeman mentah dari Sasuke dan Sakura.

Ckckck, artis-artis kok brutal.

**S E L E S A I**

* * *

><p><strong>Arena Bacaan Curhatan (tidak penting!):<strong>

Gezz… Nna tahu, kok! Sangat tahu malah. Ini tuh bener-bener pendek fanfic-nya dang ga jelas kan kenapa tiba-tiba si Sasuke kayak gitu. Umm, _well_ kemungkinan nanti bakal Nna buat sequelnya tapi, pasti menyakitkan karena ada pair yang kurang Nna suka _but at least_ mereka akan terasa jadi cocok untuk menjatuhkan Sakura habis-habisan sehingga membuat Sasuke juga menderita sampai dengan cerita di atas.

Dan, untuk sequel ini kemungkinan akan dibuat atau di-_publish_ sekitar awal bulan puasa, juga ada sequel dari Good Bye My Lovers special ultah Sasuke! Di publis sekitar tengah malem nanti. Soalnya lagi UAS dan stress dengan ujian SOCA hari ini, nih. Dan nilai Nna bener-bener terancam! Um, coret saja yang itu. Saya gak tau deh gimana kelanjutannya nilai tuh.

Terakhir!

Terima kasih sudah membaca! Dadadaaadaadaaaah!


End file.
